Something About that Desk
by Meteor Beat
Summary: Hitsugaya knew from the moment he opened his mouth that asking Rangiku what was so special about her desk was a very big mistake. First of the 'Through Their Eyes' series. IchiRan, HitsuHina. Rated T for some suggestive talk.


_Here is Meteor Beat, logging in, maybe some of you have never heard from me, cannot blame you, my expertice after all resides in Avatar: The Last Airbender and Ranma 1/2, not in Bleach, but I have always been a fan, I have almost finished the manga, and already know about the mayor spoilers and I have been anxious to work with this series, now, let's go on with the explanations._

_First of all, welcome to all of you to the first work in the 'Through Their Eyes' proyect, in this, Ichigo will be paired in a lot of one-shots with every single female character in the series, that means, shinigamis, arrancars, humans and zanpakutos, yes, that is right._

_You may be wondering, why is he doing all that? The answer is simple, because nobody has done it before to my knowledge, you can tell me if I am wrong and somebody has done this kind of series before._

_Now, since this means a lot of work and a lot of one-shots I will try to get a much more systematic way of keeping track of these works, there is a list in my bio page in which I will keep updated the whole list of upcoming stories and ideas alongside the lucky girl that will be with Ichigo, so that means that you will get at least one with your favorite female character, that is, **no yaoi**, sorry, but I don't think I'll ever finish if I decide to do this a yaoi proyect, so, only girls._

_So, going on with this it is first the turn of the blonde marvel of Seireitei, Matsumoto Rangiku, hope you guys like this first story._

_**Disclaimer: **I'm not the owner of this story, all the rights belong to Tite Kubo, the same of every single character, I'm just playing around and try to be a little creative, that is all.  
_

**Something About That Desk**

Through the years he had gained his reputation of being a cool and collected shinigami and an efficient captain who approached problems with a logic mind just like the genius he was, according to everyone.

Of course, Toshiro knew very well that it was not entirely true; much as he wanted to say the contrary his decisions and actions, or at least most of them, have been connected to his emotions, but he was well aware that few people were capable of making him lose his ice façade in which he had worked so hard for many years, thankfully one of them had been killed at the hands of another headache of his own.

One of the few that could make him lose his cool exterior was the one that had been close to him from the beginning. Sadly their relationship had been tarnished by the traitorous ex-captain of the fifth squad; it had been a hard time for both Hinamori and Hitsugaya, they had to work for almost ten years to heal the rift due to Aizen. Their actions during Aizen's faked death had left scars in both of them and it wasn't easy to heal from those in just a day. Their trust and friendship from childhood had disappeared and their interactions after the Winter War had been filled by awkwardness and even a tint of hostility. Thankfully, the time Hinamori spend in therapy (in which Hitsugaya had assisted to the sessions several times) and the time talking with the man who defeated Aizen were the things needed to save the relationship they once had, and give them the chance of something else. Their date last Saturday was proof of how well things were between them now.

The other person who made him go insane due to how annoying interacting with him could be was none other than the orange haired shinigami idiot, who by some miracle had become the youngest captain in the last 200 years. Ichigo was someone who could get on anyone's nerve, even Kuchiki-taicho lost his temper with Kurosaki. Sadly for Toshiro, Ichigo was a man who he had to interact in almost a constant basis since Kurosaki had Momo as his own lieutenant, and the other reason was because Toshiro's own lieutenant was constantly seeing the taller captain and often made Toshiro and Momo go out with them in double dates or for parties; Toshiro couldn't refuse most of those times since Momo loved to spend time with the blonde shinigami becoming close friends with her.

And talking about that same blonde, Matsumoto Rangiku was definitely a major headache, she was a professional procrastinator, she loathed to do her paperwork, convinced others to do it instead of her or just destroyed the paperwork with help of Haineko, she constantly complained about work, she felt asleep on working hours or to fight back a hangover, which were becoming very scarce now that Toshiro thought about; and most of all, she whined, a lot, like right now for example.

"But taicho!" the blonde bombshell whined with all her might, several times Toshiro had the image of Rangiku being a little child in front of her parents wanting something when she did this scenes. It was embarrassing to witness a woman who practically dwarfed him doing something so childish.

"Pouting is not going to help you this time" Toshiro said starting to massage the bridge of his nose at the shenanigans of Rangiku.

"But I don't want to throw it away" She said caressing fondly the dark mahogany desk like if it were a precious pet.

"How can you think you can keep it? It is useless now" The silver haired shinigami asked pointing at the desk, or what was left of it by now; in the office of the platinum blonde laid what used to be a desk, now there were only pieces of wood in the floor.

"Can't we just send it somewhere and get it repaired?" Toshiro had to arch an eyebrow at the request of Rangiku; in this she seemed extremely insistent, even for her.

"This won't be solved just with a couple of nails or using adhesive tape, there is no way it could be repaired, maybe now you will stop using your zanpakuto to get rid of what IS your responsibility" Toshiro's face now showed a scowl resembling the default expression of Kurosaki-taicho. Seeing the forlorn expression in her lieutenant made him wonder why exactly she was so attached to her former desk "I'm sorry, but you'll have to get a new one"

"But I don't want a new one; I just want my old one"

"I don't get it; it is just a desk, what's so special about it?" for some reason, Toshiro knew he had made a mistake the moment the last word came out of his mouth, the little smile on Rangiku's face made him knew that.

"Where do I start?" Rangiku said while her eyes made it clear that whatever she was watching it was only in her memories now "it has been with me since the end of the winter war, it didn't last as long as the other one, but I think it is special because what I did with it… or on top of it" Toshiro's eyebrows went up right into the line of his hair at hearing those words, and because of the smile of Rangiku had turned into a full grin, she now looked as a… well, a cat who had a full bowl of milk.

"Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did in this place" Toshiro said hoping for a negative answer already hitting himself for even uttering that hellish question.

"Well, I don't like to talk about secrets" obvious lie, she was the worst gossiper in the whole Seireitei, she was simply being coy just to aggravate him more, "but Ichigo-kun and I really had fun on top of this desk a couple of times"

"MATSUMOTO!"

"Oh come on, taicho, don't get so high-strung, I heard that is one of the reasons for men to lose their hair" Matsumoto said while moving her right hand in a fanning motion like if what she had just told was nothing but a daily occurrence.

"Matsumoto, are you trying to tell me that the only reason you want to keep your former desk is because Kurosaki-san and you… well… did _that_ on top of it?" at his question Matsumoto's eyes started to shine and Toshiro knew what was next.

"Please Hitsugaya-taicho, all normal couples, specially the ones in a stable and fulfilling relationship, have sex, it's a normal part of life, I'm sure you and Momo-chan are not exactly celibates, I've seen the big smile on her face the times you had dates and didn't went back to the barracks" at those words Toshiro's face began to heat up; probably any other person with less control over their own expressions and reactions would have been left speechless or maybe enraged, thankfully for Toshiro he wasn't just any normal person.

"That is none of your business, you know what I was asking you, now answer me"

"If it were only because of that I would never get rid of my sofa, or even the bed in Ichigo-kun's room, which we sadly had to change, but we got a very nice queen size"

"Don't try to change the topic Rangiku" If Hitsugaya-taicho used her name she was sure he was losing whatever patience he had.

"Is just, you know, not because of the sex, which I have no complaint about it, thank you very much, I guess is just because it was really special for both of us, we were starting to officially date and one day he comes here to visit me, watches me fighting with my paperwork and without even asking or even talking he just took half of it and started to help me, it just suddenly clicked in my head that Ichigo was really the one, you know, THE one" Rangiku said shrugging her shoulders at her memories making her bountiful bosom move, other men would have been glued to that move, not her taicho, he had always saw her as some sort of older sister or young aunt.

"You mean that's the reason for you to be so attached to that desk?"

"Taicho, you are not romantic, I really hope you are not like this with Momo-chan, but I guess it all simply made sense; Ichigo- kun has always been such a gentleman, sure, he is quite interested in all this" she said motion with her hand to her whole body "but he has a lot of respect on me, he was always so sweet and shy in our first dates" she remembered their first one, he had been so utterly surprised of seeing her at the table, supposedly Ukitake-taicho had finally convinced him to go to that blind date, on her part Yoruichi was really insistent, probably she wanted to see one of her friends get together with her favorite pupil.

"You know how hard for me was to get a decent date, most of those idiots thought that with just a cheap dinner and some sake they'll get a chance with me" Toshiro had to nod at her words, he remembered every single ranting of her own after each fiasco at his office, he knew very well that she was not a shinigami of loose morals as some people thought "but Ichigo was so attentive, well, in his own way, that it surprised me a lot when he came to see how I was very couple of days, of course he was arguing that Momo-chan had made hi come to ask that but I'm sure that was only the first time; also, he is so protective" again Toshiro had to nod, that idiot captain practically lived to protect as everyone who had a mission with him had seen "I guess I swooned a bit, so, he arrived at my office and saw me worrying over the paperwork, he had such a fierce scowl in his face that I thought his face would be stuck in that expression forever, told me that I was simply losing time and not working, that he had even the double in his office and this was nothing in comparison, of course, I was already good to see beyond that scowl or angry voice, he is always so focused on his harsh and badass reputation, but I guess I was touched, so I kissed him, we started to make out and then… well, we got sidetracked a bit" Matsumoto finished her tale giggling a bit of what they had done that day.

"Alright, now I regret asking about that stupid desk, I will need at least a month to forget this whole conversation" Toshiro asked not knowing why he bothered talking with his lieutenant if she was always making his life a whole mess.

"Is okay, maybe I should buy a new one, then Ichigo-kun and I can make new memories" at this final words Toshiro simply turned into the direction of the door and went out on his own, since two of the three people who would always break that icy façade and cool demeanor of his with just their mere presence were together, the embarrassing conversations or annoying situations had just multiplied, Toshiro was sure that it would only get worse for him and Seireitei if they suddenly decided in the future to have kids, if that day came, Toshiro would ask Yamamoto so-taicho to be reassigned permanently to the human world, constant hollow hunting would be less dangerous than being roped into baby-sitting whatever demon those two could spawn.

_And that's it, the first of many (probably more than 30) is posted, the next girl will be chosen at random, the plan is to first work with all the shinigami girls to then go with Arrancars and Vizards, so if you have any idea or suggestion you can mail me and I will try to work with your favorite shinigami girl, hope to see you guys soon around the place._

_Meteor Beat._

_Logging Out.  
_


End file.
